


Distractions

by ironiccowboykink



Category: Trollhunters, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: FaceFucking, Freeform, Hero of 100 Faces Episode, I wrote this at a bad point in my life so it’s not going to be great, Multi, PWP, PWP/Porn What Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Slight OOC, Smut, its just porn, shameless sex, theyre at claire’s house and everyone is outside n stuff, you fuck all the parts of jim, ”public” sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironiccowboykink/pseuds/ironiccowboykink
Summary: “This may be your only chance to kiss Jim,” he sing-songs, one hand coming up to grasp your chin and turn your head slightly. “and who cares what he thinks? I wasn’t born just out of my love for Claire. I’m here for you, and Toby too.”





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I implied bi Jim. anyway follow my tumblr @jimbosturges

“I don’t think Jim would be happy that I’m in here distracting his clones with kisses,” you say apprehensively, but your gaze is already dropping low to Romeo’s lips. His eyes are unnaturally shiny, but lidded even as they are now they make him look near devilish paired with his smirk and the dim light.

“This may be your only chance to kiss Jim,” he sing-songs, one hand coming up to grasp your chin and turn your head slightly. “and who cares what he thinks? I wasn’t born just out of my love for Claire. I’m here for you, and Toby too.”

You hum, twisting your shirt apprehensively in your hands as the distance between you two closes, and when Romeo lets out a dark chuckle between dizzying kisses you feel like you may have just been manipulated pretty badly.

You can’t bring yourself to care, though, not when Romeo’s fisting one hand in your hair and nipping at your bottom lip, not when he slides his tongue in your mouth with surprising skill. You whine into him, feeling the smile on his own lips as he pushes you back, and back, and back into a warm wall.

“Get off of me!” Black snarls, but makes no real move against either of you. In fact, he wraps his arms around your waist and mutters something like “so you’ll stop squirming.” He paws at you tactlessly as Romeo kisses you more forcefully, the grip on your jaw hard enough to bruise. You can hardly breathe and the room spins but Romeo doesn’t stop, barely gives you time to suck in another stuttering breath before he’s back on your bruised lips again, and you feel like he’s driving you wild.

When your eyes flutter open he’s staring straight at you, drinking in your appearance with lidded eyes. He seems to like what he sees, except your eyes open— he nips your lips hard enough to make you jerk backwards into Darky, who hisses low under his breath. “Stop moving,” he chokes out, and even though you’ve shut your eyes yet again the slide of hands over your thighs feels more mischievous than anything, like a silent command; so you move back again, wiggling your hips against Dark Jim who, in return, nearly crushes you in his grip.

Romeo hums contentedly but doesn’t stop stroking your thigh, running so dangerously close to the damp spot visible through your pants. You resist the urge to squirm and whine, instead pushing Romeo back and sucking in horridly aroused breaths.

“I think that was better than I imagined,” you manage, chuckling weakly. 

“Well, I think we shouldn’t be doing this,” Scaredy-Jim chimes in from under a blanket. “He’s going to be so mad!”

“I wish that were me!” Sad Jim cries. Literally. He raises his voice and bursts into tears, and you share a bewildered look with Romeo (but you look away when you spot his lips, pink and swollen and glistening with spit). 

You beckon him over, saying, “I’m, uh, sorry?” and pressing a kiss to his cheek, prompting him to cry even harder because he’s just so thankful you kissed him and it felt so nice and he wishes you would kiss him like Romeo and—

Dark Jim interrupts his blubbering with a low, “Back off. She’s mine!” and squishes you against his chest, sighing borderline contentedly. 

“Are you gonna kiss me like that?” You ask half-jokingly because if he kissed you you definitely wouldn’t protest, but if he rejected you at least you wouldn’t look dumb.

He whirls you around, saying, “I can do better,” and kisses you with such unrestrained force you can’t help but shiver. He doesn’t kiss like Romeo, oh no; he’s all teeth and tongue, pulling and biting and rough. Dark kisses you like he wants to eat you alive. He doesn’t require participation. He’s kissing you and you doubt he cares whether you kiss back or not— regardless, you try your best, and hope he ignores the pathetic whimper that escapes your throat when Dark hums (angrily?) into your mouth, biting near painfully on your tongue as he pulls away, licking at the strand of spit still connecting your lips.

He palms roughly at your sex, grinding his heel with a force that borderlines on painful. You gasp into the open air, claw desperately at his back as he attacks your neck, all teeth and tongue. He nips at your throat, soothes his stinging bites with a swipe of his tongue and relishes in your wanton cries. 

Suddenly, though, he pulls away, glaring at you like you’re the cause for the world’s greatest evils. 

Then he flops unceremoniously on the floor and sighs, “Aaaand I don’t care anymore.”

You glower at him but thank him for kissing you anyway, to which he scoffs. He still moves a little bit closer to your hand, though.

Blue is watching you with sad eyes and a quivering lip and you sigh and beckon him over and he bursts into tears halfway there; he quiets down to muffled whimpers when you kiss him like Romeo kissed you but softer, peppering gentle, open mouthed kisses on the corner of his mouth. He melts in your lap and you card your fingers through his hair, giggling as he clings to you like a koala.

“Please,” he begs, eyes watering with tears again. “one more time, please? I’m going to be so sad if you don’t, please?” 

“Awwww,” you coo, scratching at his scalp and watching him arch into your hand and damn near purr. “what a cute little baby.” Blue is halfway to crying again because you called him a baby except no, more soft kisses, no teeth, no tongue, still tasting the salt of his tears regardless. 

Romeo sidles up behind you, chuckling into the juncture of your shoulder and neck when you jolt away from the bite he put there, securing his arms around your waist and pulling you back against him. “Ah, ah, ah,” he purrs. “no running.”

You’re about to ask him just what is he going on about before he starts sucking at your neck, biting near painfully and then sweeping over the spots with his tongue. “I’m going to give you so many hickeys,” he chirps pleasantly as if he were talking about the weather. “I’m going to give you so many of them, and only you will know where the come from, but everyone will know you belong to someone. That someone—“ Romeo sings, sinking his teeth into your shoulder and placing a kiss where it burned. “is us.”

“N—not here, come on,” you whine, but never stop kissing Blue. “this is Claire’s room.”

You can feel him shrug behind you and suck another hickey in your neck. “Romantic, isn’t it?”

Scaredy-Jim approaches when the right side of your neck is looking awfully bruised, stammering “M—maybe I wouldn’t be so sc—scared if you, if you uh, there’s just so many things that could happen— right now, like, uh— and you’re— distracting, s—so if you could—“

You half groan, half sigh, adjusting Blue in your lap and having Scaredy-Jim sidle in, holding his hand and kissing all up and down his neck, too. 

Red grins behind them, laughing. “You look a little preoccupied,” he says, but drops between your open knees. “anything I can do to help?”

and when a hand slides up your damp crotch you nearly squeal, instead clamping your mouth shut and letting out a breathy and stifled moan. Blue and Scaredy-Jim adjust, sliding off your legs with a slow grind that leaves you breathless. They sit on either side of you while Red strokes you idly, boasting gallantly about how he was just the best at things like this and how he knew how to work his fingers in a way that would leave you all wet and wanting for him and did he mention he was the best at this? Yeah, he did. He better say it again.

Black says something about not letting the rest one-up him and resumes his position beside you but to your left, his relentless ministrations a stark contrast to Romeo’s relatively gentle nipping. You’re sure you’re going to look like someone choked you tomorrow, and that thought—of Jim, the real Jim, hand on your neck and squeezing tight as he leans heavily above you, grinds slow against you with your leg slung over his shoulder— that nearly makes you keen, makes you squirm under the combined force of so many Jims. 

You groan into Blue’s mouth, shuddering helplessly as you come. He hisses, grabbing your shirt harshly and pressing your mouth forcefully into his, biting down so suddenly that you gasp and jolt forward, unable to focus on the nails that dig into your sides and your thighs as Blue slips his tongue into your mouth.

“Mine,” he snarls suddenly, worming his arm past Romeo to grip your hair harshly. “all mine.” Scaredy-Jim adjusts, demands gruffly that you lift you up and helps Red to slide your pants down your waist, hand flying to your clit and Red unabashedly sliding two fingers in your cunt. 

It’s too much, all at once, and not enough; it’s a struggle to keep yourself quiet as you’re assaulted from all sides. You desperately hope Jim can’t feel any of this or sense Scaredy-Jim’s drastic personality shift.   
——  
Romeo is surprisingly gentle when he finally fucks you. He’s gentle, but possessive; he demands you down on your hands and knees, voice low and breathy; he digs his fingers into your shoulder with a tad bit more force than is necessary.

Black is a demon, as you expected: you think that he’s more than just Jim’s apathy. He’s the pain and frustration and rage and desperation and paranoia. You think his apathy stems from his inability to control situations. It’s angry apathy. 

You’re not sure if Jim will feel less like… this if Black gets to fuck your throat almost harder than you can stand to take it, but if he does, it will definitely be worth it.

The juxtaposition between the two is weird. It’s delicious and wonderful and being sandwiched between them is heaven, but Romeo gently rolling his hips and Black pumping his dick in your mouth like a jackhammer isn’t enough. You wish they would switch sides. You could really stand to be pounded into the floor right now.

Not that you aren’t enjoying it, of course. You can just tell that Romeo is doing his best to keep you from cumming. 

And when Black spills all over your face, he yanks you back and fucks up into you as you take your place in his lap, rolling a nipple gently between his fingers. “We’re not done yet,” he chuckles darkly, pressing a kiss to your shoulder. “not even close.”  
———  
When Jim comes back, and he finds you boneless and quivering, but the Jims around you equally sated, he is grateful but confused. You never tell him what you had been doing in that room and you don’t tell Claire why you had popped a window to let the room air out.

(but later, you see the way he looks at you, especially after he sleeps, dark and curious and with _intention._ )

You weren’t even sure if the room could smell of sex anymore, seeing as it had long since run cold, but you reeked. You kept Jim at an arm’s distance as he went about, watching as he gently touched each Jim to his sword and turned redder with each piece of him returned.

Romeo gives him a booming laugh when it’s his time to return to the amulet. “We had a fun time!” He says so genuinely you feel your heart jump. “Maybe one day we can do it again.”


End file.
